Chapter 091
Sexual Harassment? (ナンパ?, Nanpa?) is the 91th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page An unknown woman in a special bunny version of the Gantz suit, featuring a thong near the bottom which shows off her buttocks, while the top part is low-cut, exaggerating her breasts. She is also wearing bunny ears and is holding an x-shotgun in her hands. She has long wavy hair and is smiling. Synopsis The chapter begins with Kei Kurono lamenting over the fact that all of his friends are dead before a brief news report is seen on his TV, showing the destruction of the Rateiin Temple, at which point it transitions to Kurono at school. While there he wonders whether Masaru Kato was the one that killed the Kannon, after which he thinks about Kei Kishimoto. He remembers that there are two copies of her, the original and the Gantz version, and attempts to see the former after school. He waits on the street that he remembered seeing her on, at which point he receives a text from one of his friends saying that he has just seen someone called Megumi in person. Kurono calls back angrily, loudly stating that he wanted to see her in person, at which point the original Kei Kishimoto walks past him, presumably on her way back from school. Kurono is shocked by this, blushing and stammering as she walks past before he asks her to wait, which she does. She asks him what he wants and when he doesn't answer, begins walking away. Panicking, Kurono shouts that even though he has never met her before, he still likes, causing her to stop again and face him. She asks if he wants to beat her up, which he denys and is still unable to put into words why he likes her. She blushes regardless and walks up to him, at which point he asks for her phone number. She asks for his name and he responds with Kei Kurono, confusing her as they share the same first name. Kurono addresses this, which confuses her as she demands to ask how he knows her name. When she asks if he knows her second name, he denies it at first, but when she pursues the question he answers correctly, causing her to run to her house and scream for her mother, telling her to call the police and that a "strange man" is after her. Kurono chases after her, telling her that a girl that looked exactly the same as her used to live with him, causing Kishimoto to stop in front of her house and regard him suspiciously. He states that he liked her, and after mentally recalling her death, tearfully confesses that she is dead. Kishimoto asks if she looked exactly like her and had the same name, which Kurono confirms, causing her to rush into her house and insult him, saying that it isn't possible, leaving Kurono alone in front of her house, at which point the chapter ends. Characters in Order of Appearance *Unknown Woman from Cover 91 and 97 *Kei Kurono *Eisuke Nakazawa *Kyohiko Matsumura *Megumi (mentioned) *Original Kei Kishimoto *Mrs. Kishimoto *Masaru Kato (flashback) *Kei Kishimoto (flashback) Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters